Cullen's Little Angel
by EscapetheLabyrinth
Summary: The cullen's come across little bella alone cold and scared in the woods while hunting. They immediately take her in, and she becomes one of the family, having everyone wrapped around her little finger, she becomes the Cullen's Little Angel. AU Sum. Sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi again! I'm trying to pick a story to stick with and I cant do that unless I know which one everyone likes the most. So if you like this story, please just write **_**something**_** for a review so I can keep going. Pleasee:]**

**The Cullen's are living in Alaska at this moment.**

**I don't think I'm putting Jacob in the story but if you want him in it, let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

"Momma? Dadda?" The little doe brown eyed 3 year old whispered in the darkness, walking around on her little wobbly feet in the pitch black forest, tears streaking down her face. She tripped over a tree root and fell on her bottom, wailing loudly before crawling near the tree the root came from, huddling against it, hoping sleep would come.

**********************

"Beat you again, Emmett!" Edward shouted at his brother, who was still 1 state behind him. "NO FAIR!" He heard faintly as his brother's yells got closer. "You're just jealous because you're

a fa-" He stopped, eyes going wide as he saw a small figure slumped against a tree, dirt, leaves and dried blood covering it. "Son of a-" "OH MY GOD! IT's A BUG!" Emmett screamed as he

approached Edward. Though he had never seen bugs this big before, Emmett was sure it was one. I mean, this was Forks right? "LET ME SQUISH IT!" He pleaded, lifting one heavy boot to

squish the giant bug. "NO EMMETT! THAT'S A BABY!" Edward screamed, pushing his brother out of the way and falling to his knees to see the child. The toddler stirred, waking up, opening

her large intuitive brown eyes. "Hello." Edward whispered, pushing her brown curls out of her eyes. "Momma." The girl whispered, tears falling down her dirt caked cheeks. She let out a sob,

putting her thumb in her mouth and rocking back and forth. Edward sat there dumbfounded while Emmett was stuttering incoherently in the corner. "Sweetie," Edward began, not sure how to do this, "Can you tell me your name honey? Where are your mommy and daddy?" The little girl began to cry harder, crawling into Edward's lap. Edward was again, stunned, staring

at the girl in horror and confusion for a split second before putting his arms around her. "Shhh." He cooed. The girl began to calm down, slumping in defeat in the man's arms. "Bewa." She

whispered, looking up at him with her big eyes. "Name Bewa." She said again. "Her name's Bewa? Damn, that sucks." Emmett chimed in, sitting down next to them, smiling at the child.

"Hey squirt." The baby wailed again, hiding her face in Edward's shoulder. Bewa…Bewa..Beywa? No…Bella? "Bella?" Edward guessed. The little girl lookup up, giving Edward a toothy grin. "Bewa." She repeated with a smile.

**************

"Yes Carlisle we have her in the car." Emmett spoke to their father as Edward drove. Bella was seated comfortably in Emmett's lap, playing with his hands and the buttons on the car dashboard. "_Did you find out anything about the parents?" _Their father inquired. "No. The kid was alone, bloody and dirty. No evidence, pops." Edward hissed after Emmett's comment. He didn't appreciate Bella be talked of like that. "_Maybe Alice will see something.."_ Bella randomly began to cry again. "Yeah, well Carlisle I gotta go, the kid's crying, talk to you later, bye." Emmett hung up, and began bouncing Bella on his knee. "Shhh kiddo shhh." He said, but she cried harder. She hit Emmett with her tiny fists, screaming in gibberish and whining. "Bella!" Edward chided. "That is _not_ nice." He turned his head, giving the child a stern glare. Bella hushed immediately, giving Edward a apologetic look. "Sowy Edwa." She mumbled. Emmett laughed. "You got a way with kids." Emmett then kissed Bella on the head affectionately.

*************************

"LET ME SEE!" Alice squealed as they pulled up to the giant Cullen Mansion in Alaska. She ripped open the car door, grabbing the dirty child from Emmett's grasp. "Oooooh she's so cute!"

She squealed, hugging her close. She sniffed the air, then gagged. "Ew. Someone needs a bath." "ROSE COME TAKE THE BABY!" She screamed, and within 2 second, the blonde beauty

herself was racing towards them, her face aglow with happiness. She slowed down to a walk as she got closer, her arms open for Bella to curl into. Alice gently handed the baby over, and

Rosalie held her close, and if she could cry, she would be bawling with happiness. "Hi baby." She whispered, smiling down at the little girl who was looking up at her with curious brown orbs.

Emmett, watching his wife finally holding the baby of her dreams, laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling like an idiot. They looked like the perfect family. The small child

in Rosalie's arms curled perfectly into Rosalie's body and Emmett had a protective look over both of them. "Momma." Bella whispered, a content looking smile on her face. Rosalie smiled

again, and they stayed that way until Carlisle intervened. "It looks like we have some things to discuss." He said gravely, looking around the group of vampires.

#(I#)%)$(%*)(*%)(#%*039580945804985)(*%09854LINEEEEEEE$)%I$_)%$#%()#$_%)#$_)%_$)#%($%()$_$

"We _can't _keep her!" Jasper said angrily, slamming his fist down on the table, making the sleeping child in Rosalie's arms jump awake in surprise. "Shh go back to sleep baby." Rose whispered in her ear, and the child turned itself into her chest, snuggling back into a deep sleep. ".Jasper." Edward said, glaring at his brother. "We have the ability to keep her Carlisle." Alice said reasonably "She'll be safe and happy," She for some reason looked at Edward as she said that. "I've seen it." "Alright," Their father said wearily, "Let's vote."

"Esme?"

"I've wanted a child forever, Carlisle. Of course we can keep her."

"Edward?"

Everyone looked at Edward, skeptical of his reaction. The bronze haired boy looked at the infant and back at his family and his face broke out into a wide grin.

"Bella Cullen." He said, still smiling.

The votes kept going, and even Jasper had to admit that if Alice said they could, they could. They all looked down at Bella, who was now wide awake, sitting in Alice's lap, giving everyone a toothy grin. "Welcome to the family, Bella Cullen." Alice whispered, kissing her on the head.

**Sorry the End KINDA SUCKSS.**

**Oh well. I take reviews even when they say I suck..which I do but whatever! X]**

**REVIEWWW PLEASE AND YOU'LL GET A BIG HUG FROM EMMETT:]**

**And a mention in next chapterrr:]**

**-Escape**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this seems to be everyones favorite story of mine so I'm gonna work on this for a whilee. This is just a filler chapter don't worry there's another one closely on the way.:D thanks for reading and since I don't have a beta..YOU ARE ALL MY BETAS:D if you see something wrong just correct me with a review******** thanks**

**Xoxo**

**Escape**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I OWN NOTHING  
:D**

"Make it stoooooop." Emmett moaned, putting his hands over his ears as he passed little Bella Cullen's nursery, her high pitched wails echoing across the house.

* * *

"Shhhh baby shh!" Alice said, jumping up and down in front of the little red faced toddler, trying to make her laugh.

"Why wont she shut up?" Emmett complained, entering the 'war zone' with earmuffs on. "Cause Edward's out hunting!"

Alice scooped little Bella into her arms, dancing around the room singing, "Hush little baby don't say a word Auntie Alice is gonna buy you a Gucci purse!" Bella kept crying, throwing her

little fists everywhere, screaming in baby gibberish no one could understand. "Let me take over." Emmett said with his brave face, his fuzzy earmuffs covering at least half of his large head.

"Hey squirt!" He said in a high falsetto voice as he took the baby into his arms. "It's me, your super duper uncle Emmy!" He spun her around, and that made her cry harder. "You've done

enough _Emmy_." Alice said dryly, snatching the baby from him and running down the stairs. She grabbed the phone and dialed her brother's number, still bouncing Bella on her hip. "_Yes _

_Alice?"_ Edward answered on the second ring. "Edward!" Alice sighed with relief, and she felt Bella's sobs began to slow down at the mentioning of Edward. "Ewa?" She whispered, putting

her thumb in her mouth. "Yes!" Alice screamed, "Ewa!" "_Is there a point to this call, Ali?"_ Edwards testy voice asked from the other line. "Yeah, so anyway, Bella wont stop crying, she

needs you." Alice knew Edward would do anything for Bella and the thought of her crying broke his dead heart into a zillion and five pieces. "_Put her on, Alice." _He asked in a broken voice,

ready to soothe his little Angel. Alice gently placed the phone next to Bella's ear. "_Bella?" _Bella's eyes lit up and she giggled in response. "_Hey Bell Bear. It's Edward. How are you baby?"_

Bella giggled again, grabbing the phone with both of her hands and giving Alice a toothy grin. "Ewa!" She giggled again. "_That's my girl. Now I'll be home in a few hours be good for Aunt Ali _

_okay? Can you do that for me, Bella?" _He asked in his normal voice, knowing Bella understood completely. "Awi" Was Bella's intelligent response. "_Alright I have to go baby. I love you, my _

_Bella Bear." _ "Ewa Bye!" Bella threw the phone across the room to hang it up. It hit the wall with a crashing thud as it broke into at least 50 pieces. "BELLA!" Alice scolded, placing the baby

on the floor to go clean up the mess. Bella giggled, clapping her hands together happily. There was no way Alice could stay mad at her. She was an adorable kid.

**Alrighty? What do you think? We got some Edward Bella fluff going on. And in case you are confused**

**The entire family is hunting besides Emmett and Alice**

**And Emmetts earmuffs are amazinggg.**

**REVIEWS GET EMMETT'S EARMUFFS..**

**Virtually of coursex]**

**Xoxo**

**Escape**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N First off I would love to say thank you to all of my reviewers and story alerters and oh my gosh icant thank you all enough for reading and reviewing this means so much to me and its awesome that you guys like it! The more reviews and stuff I get the faster I write and considering I got over 50 emails for this story within 2 hours I felt so grateful here's a long chapter, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING :DD**

**By the way bella is 4 now and I know how a lot of people liked the fact she calls Edward Ewa..so she still will..and whenever she wants something she'll call him Ewa…but her speech has gotten better since shes 4. **

**BY THE WAY I HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE LIKE 4 DAYS AGO BUT FANFICTION IS A FREAKING RETARD.**

Error

An exception error has occurred while processing your request.

Please email this error message to .

All errors are logged for administrative and security purposes.

**I DON'T APPREACTIATE BEING TOLD THAT ^^**

**Forgive me lovies:D**

"And the monkey said to the elephant…" Edward trailed off the sentence, staring at the 4 year old toddler sleeping in his arms. Her brown curls were matted to her face, her mouth shaped

in a little O as he rocked them back and forth in the rocking chair. He closed the book, placing it on the nightstand and stood up, cradling the little girl in his arms. "He said Goodnight sweet

Bella, sweet dreams." Edward whispered, placing her in her little princess bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and kissing her forehead. Bella immediately whimpered, clutching her duvet

in her tiny fists, her breath increasing rapidly. "Ewa. No..Dont…you pwomised…" She whimpered, her little face twisted in pain. Edward turned around, taking the frightened child into his

arms, settling himself in the rocking chair again, rocking back and forth as he tried to calm her. She began to cry as she slept, her tiny frame shaking as tears streamed down her face.

"Bella Bella Bella I'm right here, baby." Edward whispered desperately, wiping the tears off her round face. As her dream began to end, Bella let out one last sob before collapsing against her

protector's chest, still fast asleep. Edward kissed her matted curls, his eyes tight with worry. Bella had been having these dreams lately. Ones where she'd cry for a member of the family

and wake up demanding for them. Usually it was Edward, sometimes Rosalie or Emmett and occasionally Alice and rarely Carlisle and Esme. Edward held his baby girl close until the sun

streamed through her thickly blinded windows, and he placed her gently in her bed, kissed her forehead one more time before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

)PQ(UQ)ER(JSFBREAKLINGBITCHES_#)%_$#)#LDSFJSDF

"She's _not_ ready for this." Edward growled, clenching his fists as he waited at the bottom of the stairwell to take Bella to her first day of preschool. First…day. She was only 4! "Ed, man

calm down, she's supposed to live a normal life, remember?" Jasper came up behind him, sending him waves of reassurance. "Thanks." He murmured in response. "Besides," Emmett was

wearing his big goofy grin, "If anyone makes fun of her, they have thunder," He lifted up one of his biceps, "And lightening," He lifted the other, "To talk to." Edward elbowed Emmett in the

chest as they heard the girls whispered giggles coming from up the stairs. Alice marched to the front of the top step, heaving her chest up and giving out a large SHHHHH-ing noise.

"Presenting, our very own Preschooler, she lives _right here _in this _very_ house, Bella Cullen!" Everyone clapped as Rosalie and Esme came into view, each holding one of Bella's little hands.

Her brown messy curls were back in a sweet red headband and she wore a little polka-dotted red dress with little black buckled shoes. She was smiling like a maniac and skipped down the

stairs right into Edward's open arms. He swung her around as she laughed. "Mommy said I'm a princess." She whispered in his ear, unaware the whole family could hear her. Rosalie smiled

as Edward "ooohed". "Well guess what," Edward put her down on the ground and crouched down to her eyelevel. "You _are_ a princess." She smiled even wider and threw her arms around

his neck. "I love you, Ewa." She said, kissing his cheek. "You too, Bella Bear, you too." He watched with a dead heavy heart as Carlisle swung her into his own arms and walked out the

front door, taking his little girl with him.

)_#$#)$#_)$_#I$#FUCKBREAKLINES)$W(U%$#)(

Carlisle and Bella drove to the little preschool in silence, Bella bouncing with excitement in her car seat. "Bella, calm down." Carlisle laughed as the little preschooler let out a high pitched squeal when the building came into view. "Sowwy Gwampaw but I'm sooooooooooooo bouncy!" The carpool staff walked up to their car, opening the back doors of the car to let Bella out.

"Bye gwampaw cawizle!" She squealed as she held the teacher's hand. "She'll be fine." The teacher laughed as she saw Carlisle's pained expression. "I love you, Bella!" He yelled as he watched her form get further and further away.

()#)($JRWRJFSFSDFBREAAAAAAAAAKE)_RWR)EWSDDSF

Edward waited at the carpool area, standing there tall and lank rocking back and forth awkwardly. He heard shrill screams and giggles and turned around to see a sea of small people

running to cars and parents, but where was his small person? She came out after all the rest, her little head down as she walked quietly behind everyone. She looked up for a moment, her

lower lip trembling and she saw Edward. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, running full speed towards her best friend, who was kneeling down with his arms open for her into fold into. He held

her close as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "Bella Bella Bella. How was your first day?" "I'm NEVER going back!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and stamping

her tiny foot. "And why is that?" Edward asked softly, taking her small hand into his and swinging it back and forth between them while they walked to the car. "Lawen and Mikey were

mean to me." She whispered in a genuinely broken voice as Edward strapped her in her car seat. Edward felt his anger bubble as he brought his hand to stroke Bella's cheek. "And what did

they say?" He murmured. Bella looked up at him, tears in her big brown eyes. "They said dat my mommy and daddy didn't love me enough to keep me. Then I told them that Momma Rose

_did_ love me enough to keep me then dey asked me if I had a daddy and I said momma was married but he was my unwle emmy! Den they laughed at me and said my _real_ momma and

daddy left me to be waised by fakes." The tears fell down her face, and the 17 year old vampire's eyes went black and his inner monster roared. Who knew 4 year olds could be so cruel??

He wiped away his angel's tears and held her face in his hands. "Isabella." He said sternly, looking pained and disgrutled. "Rosalie loves you. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper love you. Your

grandparents love you. And I love you too." He kissed her forehead one more time and gave her enough satisfaction to give him a small, innocent, watery smile.

**You likkkkkke? Pretty fluffly chapter…next one will be funny I promise! But its Bella's first day of school so you know that it had to have lots of fluff to make you go AWWWWWW and click that little review button and vent about it ********. I read every single review and they always make me smile (especially when they are talking about EWA and EMMETT's EARMUFFS!) hah I'm actually finishing this in the car right now and im so tired! So heres a sort of a plan for the next few chapters (I'm going to start going faster with ages until she reaches about 14 then ill slow down).**

**Chapter 4: Age 6 and her 7****th**** birthday**

**Chapter 5: 9 years old (first crush..?)**

**Chapter 6: 11 years (the "talk" LOTS OF LAUGHS:D)**

**Chapter 7: 12 (first boyfriend)**

**Chapter 8: 14 ( first broken heart)**

**Alright well thank you to everyone who reviewed and I love you all soooooooo much and im gonna start chapter 4 when I get home!**

**A big hug from Edward and Emmett's earmuffs to all!!!!!!!!**

**Xoxo-  
Escape:D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey sorry it took so long to make this. Talk about writers block! Anyway, This is chapter 4…(right???) ahahaha idk. Again thanks for reviews and stuff I appreciate it(:.**

**Bella is getting older now. Is anyone else sad?**

**Yea….pretty sad.**

**I need you guys to votee.**

**Jacob or no Jacob? (im not planning on putting him unless yall want him) Just put your opinion in your review PLEASE(:**

**Thanks love youuu guys.**

**Xoxo,**

**Escape**

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Alice squealed, dancing into the 6 (now seven) year old's bedroom. Little Bella rubbed her eyes sleepily as she watched her aunt Alice skip around the room in a

princess dress and a tall crown to match. "Aunt Awice…" She moaned, flopping back into bed. "Go away." Alice giggled, picking the tiny girl up into her arms and kissing her cheek. "Happy

birthday, princess Bella." She skipped around the room again, this time the newly 7 year old half asleep on her hip as they picked out her outfit for the day. After Alice was satisfied and Bella

was near tears, Alice brought the birthday girl downstairs, where a giant plate of chocolate chocolate chip pancakes met them.

"GWAMA's PANCAKES!" Bella squealed, squirming her way out of Alice's arms and throwing herself at the never ending pile of suger. "What time is Bella's party, dear?" Esme asked Alice

casually as she washed the pancake making dishes. "3:40!" Alice began squealing again, visions of the party's outcome swarming her brain. "It's a princess theme…obviously. And I invited

Bella's class!" "Bell Bear?" Edward's soft voice roamed into the kitchen until the settled on the now covered in chocolate birthday girl. "Bella." Edward breathed, running over to scoop her

into his arms and cuddle her close. Bella giggled and put one tiny hand on Edward's cheek. "I love you, Edward." She smiled a little angel smile. Edward's dead heart stopped. He realized

that his baby girl was growing up before his very eyes and very soon she would be liking boys and be dating and he would no longer be her "Ewa." She had explained to him a few weeks

ago that she wasn't a baby anymore, and "Ewa" was his baby name. So now she called him Edward. "I love you too, baby." He plastered a big smile on his face and kissed her forehead

before setting her down on the ground. "You know, Edward, since I'm a big girl now, you should stop calling me baby." Bella said in a scolding tone. Edward's head reeled for a moment

before he could collect himself. What…she wasn't…she wasn't his baby anymore. "Fine, Isabella. I wont call you baby, or bell bear, or bella. You're too old for that aren't you? Of course you are. Go be a big girl for mommy and your aunts and uncles." Edward said in a slightly cold tone before he stomped out of the room, leaving Bella alone on the ground. **(Hey how's the **

**story so far? Sorry for the interruption but can we all 'awww' for Edward! I mean really! The next few Edward chapters are gonna be kind of sad and stuff cause well..his little Bell Bear is growing up )=) **Alice sighed. Edward had been in a pissy mood lately, and even Bella could see it. Her little face was twisted with pain and when Alice tried to

hold her, she shoved her off before letting out a soft cry and running up the stairwell.

* * *

(#)RHOFSDBRAEAOIGSNLDFKCMX#(Rfd0(IFBREAKLINE

"Bella come out! Your party is starting!" Rosalie pounded on Bella's locked door. She would just ram it down, but there were 10 human girls downstairs and she didn't want to risk anything.

"Isabella Cullen you _will_ open this door _right now._" She said again in her mother-like tone. "No mommy! I'm _never_ coming out." Bella had refused to come out of her room since the

accident with Edward 4 hours before and the entire family(besides Edward who was pouting somewhere) has desperately tried to fish her out with bribes, threats, and Emmett's jokes.

Rosalie sighed again before walking away. "Your turn." She snapped at Alice. "Belllllllllllaaaaaa!" Alice sang, drumming her knuckles rhythmically against the door. Bella screamed words no

one could understand before **(POOF SHE TURNED INTO A PIXIE AND FLEW AWAY TO PIXIE HOLLOW….JUST KIDDING OKAY CARRY ON..sorry I had to do that.(:) **Edward

appeared in the doorway, his expression sheepish and one hand scratching his neck. "She still in there?" He grumbled. Alice gave him a curt nod before going back to her pleading. Inside

the room, Bella was crying. Edward, her very best friend, had never _ever _talked meanly to her before, why did he start now!? "Can I try?" Edward asked softly, his bronze head held low

with shame. "Fine." Alice said in a sharp tone, stepping aside. "But I swear Edward if you make this words I'm cutting your balls off and feeding them to Emmett's pitbull." Edward's jaw

dropped, his hands going down to cover his manhood. "Emmett has a pitbull?" He asked in a shaky whisper. Alice's eyes flashed. "He will." She growled. Edward let out a little whimper

before walking in front of the door. "Isabella?" He knocked almost to quietly to hear on the door. "GO AWAY, EDWARD!" She shrieked so loud they believed the party going on downstairs

could hear. Hurt flashed through Edward's eyes. "Bella. Please. Open the door for me. Let me in, Bell Bear." He pleaded in a pained whisper. Everyone had left the hallway now to go

chaperone the party while Edward lured out the guest of honor. "Edward…" Bella moaned. "Please, baby, please." The door creaked open a bit, and one of Bella's tiny hands popped out and

grabbed Edward's pants, trying to drag him in. **(haha yes let's all laugh that sounds perverted haha **sarcasm** . okay can we get back to the story now? Kthx.) **He followed

her in, shutting the door behind him. Edward frowned. He could tell she's been crying. Her little princess dress Alice picked out was crumpled in the corner and she was wearing one of

Edward's old t-shirts that came down to her shins. Her curly hair was in a messy disarray and her eyes were puffy. Her lower lip trembled as she sat on her pink beanbag chair. "I'm not

speaking to you." Bella said with a pout. Edward laughed softly. Even when she was upset she was adorable. "And I _am _talking to you." Edward plopped down next to her in the overstuffed pink beanbag. He picked her up and nestled her in his lap and she tried to squirm, but Edward put his arms around her tiny body, holding her to his chest. She 'hmphed' and stuck her nose

in the air. "So let's talk." Silence. "Alright." More silence. "I'll talk to you then, Bella. You're a great listener." He was met by more silence. "I have a problem, Isabella. You see, my bestest

friend in the whole wide world is mad at me because I said some not so nice things I didn't mean to say. I was just sad that my little girl is betting so big, and well, I said the wrong things.

Do you think she will forgive me." Edward expected silence, but he didn't expect a pair of little arms to wrap around his neck and little lips to press against his cheek. "I love you, Ewa." She

whispered.

**(By the way this is a break line but I had to say something. Keep that little situation that just happened in mind for later chapters. You **_**will**_** see soemthing similar again in the future.)**

"YAY!" Alice squealed as Edward, in his prince Charming costume (courtesy of Alice), escorted Bella down the stairs. She was in her sparkly yellow princess dress and her tiara was placed in

her hair. All of the little kids clapped for her as Edward let go of her hand so she could go play with her friends. The party ran smoothly, no tears (except for when Bella kicked Mike) or too

much screaming. Bella seemed happy and danced and played all the games that the other kids played. "You've done well with her." Edward whispered to Rosalie, who just stood there

beaming.

**Let's all AWW together. AWWWWWW(:**

**Really I mean I was going to do the whole beauty and the beast thing but I'm saving that for MUCH later;).**

**Alright guys tell me what you want to see in later chapters. I have a few ideas but I'm writing this for **_**you**_** so tell me what you want(:**

**Alright R/R**

**Xoxo**

**Escape(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey all..this is the shortest, and I think worst chapter of the story, but if you're lucky Chapter 6 will be over 2,000 words and out TOMORROW by 5 oclock.**

**That's right ladies and gents.**

**5 oclock tomorrow.**

**BE READY FOR THE SEX TALK(:**

**Xoxo**

**Escape**

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed from the kitchen while making her 'daughter' breakfast. "Time for school, kiddo!" A very sleepy 9 year old appeared at the top of the stairway rubbing her eyes.

Bella was definitely growing into a young lady now, her hair almost down to her waist and her big eyes more intuitive then ever and her body on the peak of getting tiny little mini curves.

"3rd grade is gonna suck." She complained, trudging down the stairs. "Isabella." Her mother warned her with a glare. She wasn't allowed to say that word. "_Stink."_ Bella corrected herself.

Alice giggled from the couch where her and Jasper were cuddling. "You'll do fine, Bella." She sang. Their little 3rd grader mumbled something incoherent and sat at the kitchen counter,

grabbing the bowl of cereal from Rose's hands. "Thanks." Bella ate quickly and ran upstairs to get dressed. She put on a pink tank top and a white skirt with sparkly ballet flats. She looked

very…not like Bella. She twirled around in the mirror, fluffing her hair and pouting her lips like her mommy and aunt Alice taught her. The secret was still safe, Bella had a little crush. His

name was Mike and even though she hated him in preschool Mike was now the _cutest _boy in the entire 3rd grade. Bella tiptoed across the hall and into Rosalie's room, grabbing her

mother's sparkly lip, cherry red blush, and thick black eyeliner off her bureau. She _had _to look prettier then Jessica Stanley. She sat in front of Rosalie's big mirror and brought the brush to

her face, letting the red sparkles dab all over her face. Edward suddenly knocked on the door.

"Hey Emmett?" Bella gasped and knocked all of her supplies off the counter and threw herself

in their overlarge closet. Edward opened the door and sighed, hearing the obvious noises.

"Emmett?" He asked again, peering around the room. It was odd. Bella's heart beat was so close it

was like it was right next to him and her scent was _right _under his nose. He heard a shuffle from the closet and grinned. "Hmm…Emmett…ill just leave now…." He walked over to the closet

and opened it wide, revealing a very startled 3rd grader. Edward's eyes widen. What was she wearing?!?! Her tank top was too low and she had uneven makeup dripping down her face. Her

hair was done differently and her skirt was way to short! Edward growled under his breath. Bella was 9, not 17! "Bella, darling, what are you wearing?" Edward gritted his teeth. Bella

shrugged, giving Edward her 9 year old glare before brushing past him and out the door. She walked up to her aunt Alice and smiled and Edward could here her scream from down the hall.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!?!" Edward laughed as Bella opened her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. "I…I…" Alice smiled softly at the adorable little girl. Her makeup was way too thick and oddly proportioned. "Bella." She whispered, taking her hand and taking her to Alice's own room to fix it up. She placed Bella on the bed and went to get a wet

cloth. "The key to makeup Bella," She explained, "is to make it look like you aren't _trying _to wear makeup." She dragged the cloth across Bella's face. Bella's face scrunched up and she

pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. "But now Mike wont think im pretty!" She whimpered. Alice stopped her work. "Isabella Cullen, is that what this is about?" She laughed. Bella's lower lip

trembled as tears swam in her eyes. "Bells, you are beautiful and you don't need a bunch of grownup goop to do it." She kissed her niece's forehead and left the room. Bella sighed and got up, getting ready to face the terrors of the first crush.

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

"OMYGOSH!" Bella squealed as she ran through the front door of the Cullen mansion. Edward trotted behind her, his hair a mess and a tired look in his eyes. It seemed as Bella got older, Edward did too. Not in the literal sense, but in the sense that he was more and more exhausted. "AUNT ALICE, MOMMY, GRANDMA!" She screamed, jumping up and down, her Cinderella backpack still strapped to her back. "MIKEY GAVE ME HIS MILK CARTON TODAY!" She squealed, running up the stairs as the women of the house praised her. Edward sighed, running one hand through his tousled hair. The wonders of the first crush.

**AWWW.**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY! Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for. DRUM ROLL PLEASE…**

**THE SEX TALK.**

**Warning: this is like not the most appropriate chapter, so if u don't know about sex…yeah don't read it.**

**Kthx.**

**Loveyouguys!**

**Xoxo, **

**Escape. **

**PS. This chapter is dedicated to JustSickandTired. She's helped me through everything and she's waited forever for this chapter.**

**Enjoy dray(:**

"Bella." Esme said seriously, sitting down next to her 10 year old grand daughter who was watching TV. "Yes grandma?" She asked cutely, turning the tv on mute. Esme clutched the 'body book' in her hands and sighed. She put the book down on the table. "Uhm…CARLISLE!" She yelled, desperate for backup. Carlisle was there in an instant, still in his doctor uniform. "Yes dear?"

"We need to have _the talk_ with Bella." Carlisle's eyes went wide and he stuttered random words. "Bah…bah….bah…" Bella giggled. Esme elbowed Carlisle and he gasped, going into doctor mode. "So Isabella," He said smoothly, picking up the body book. "Do you know how to conceive a child?" Bella's face twisted in confusion as her head cocked to the side. "Less doctor terms

Carlisle." Esme whispered too low for Bella to hear. "Right. Sorry. Bella, do you know how moms and dads make babies?" Bella shook her head, ringlets bobbing. "Well….the girl has what

the doctors call a vagina." Bella giggled. "I HAVE ONE OF THOSE!" She squealed. Esme covered her laugh with her hand. "Right. And the men have something called a _penis."_ Bella's eyes went wide. "Does Edward have a penis?" Carlisle bit back hysteria. "Yes, honey, Edward has a penis." "What about my penis?" Edward chose that time to enter the room and sit next to

Bella. "We're talking about _The Talk, _Edward." Esme gave him a pointed look that said 'you better stay and help'. "But I've never even had sex!" Edward exploded. "What about Edward's

prude-ism?" Alice giggled, dancing into the room. Carlisle smacked his forehead.

"Alice dear we are trying to have the sex talk with Bella..and can you lea-" "OHH I CAN HELP!" She snatched the book from Carlisle's grip. She placed the book in her lap and pulled Bella

close to her. She opened the book to the page with diagrams. "Now this,'" She pointed at an object, "Is a penis." Bella's jaw dropped. "EW!" She screamed, "MY EYES!" "And this is a vag-"

"I KNOW WHAT MY VAGINA LOOKS LIKE!"

Bella screamed just as Jasper strolled in. He stopped in his tracks, eyes the size of saucers before he spun on his heels and walked out of the room. "JASPER I CAN EXPLAIN!" Bella screamed as she tried to get up, only to be pushed down by Alice.

**( is anyone else laughing hysterically about now? Lmao.) **"JAZZ!" Alice screamed, and Jasper immediately re-entered the room, a frightened look on his face. "It's just the sex talk, uncle Jazz!" Bella piped up. Jasper nodded numbly and sat on the other side of his wife. "Now." Alice closed the book. "The PENIS," She stuck out one of her fingers, "Goes into the

VAGINA," She made a hole with her other hand and stuck her finger through it. "And it makes BABIES." Bella's eyes were wide and her face was pale. "They put it IN there?" She asked in

shock. Alice nodded. "Does it …hurt?" Alice said 'yes' as Jasper said 'no'. "Have you guys had …sex?" Alice and Jasper looked at each other. "Yes." They said quietly. Bella's mouth dropped.

"Oh..my….EW!" She covered her face in her hands. "Have you!!?" She looked at Esme and Carlisle with worry and despair. "Yes…" Bella moaned and buried her face deeper in her hands.

"Don't worry, Bell Bear." Edward murmured, pulling hair away from her face.

"I haven't had sex either." You could hear Emmett's booming laugh from across the house. "SEND THE SQUIRT UP HERE, I'LL TEACH HER RIGHT." Everyone looked around the room at each other before Alice screamed

"GET HER OUT OF HERE GO GO GO!"

She began to swing her arms madly as Edward picked up Bella like a football and ran as fast as he could to the front door. When he opened it, Bella and Edward both screamed. Emmett was

standing outside, a wicked grin on his face. He grabbed Bella from Edward's arms and ran up the stairs. "EMMETT! PUT ME DOWN!" She pounded against his back. He sat her in a chair and

put Rosalie's dresser in front of the door so no one could enter without breaking it, which would upset Rose _and_ Esme. "Now Bella," Emmett went into the closet, reappearing with a large box. He took out a male Barbie and a female Barbie. "This," he pointed to the man's crotch, "goes into this," he pointed at the female's crotch, "and they go 'ooooooooo'!" He meshed the

Barbies together and moved them around. Bella's eyes were wide. "And when the man isn't wearing what's called a _condom, _he can release something into the woman that is called se-"

Bella screamed and launched herself at Emmett. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?" She cried. "Wha…?" Emmett looked puzzled. "KEN ISNT SUPPOSED TO BE WITH SUPERSTAR BARBIE!" She

stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"HE's SUPPOSED TO BE WITH MALIBU BARBIE!"

She grabbed the Super Star Barbie and chucked it at the window. Unfortunately for the Barbie, the window was open. Bella reached into the box and grabbed Malibu Barbie, meshing them

together like Emmett did. "SEE?" She explained. "Much more natural!" Emmett nodded, taking notes as Bella explained the Barbie couples. "Hey!" Emmett boomed, "This one looks like

_Edward!_" And he was right. The Barbie had a muscular face with green eyes and messy fake orange hair. Bella blushed. "I had it custom made." She whispered. "Which one does _he_ go

with?" Bella dug through the box again until she found a Barbie wearing a blue dress with long brown curls and brown eyes. "Me!" She said sheepishly. She took off the Barbie's dress and Edward's clothing and meshed them together. "SEE!" Emmett's jaw dropped, terrified before he burst into laughter. "EDWARD! YOU AND BELLA ARE HAVING SEX!" "UNCLE EMMETT!" Bella screamed, launching herself at her uncle and putting a hand over his mouth. They both heard a large crash before Edward entered the room. He took one look at the floor and saw all

the mating Barbies, including the 'Edward' and 'Bella' ones before Emmett teased, "Ohhh Esme's gonna kill youuuuu."

pkgjilfhdkmlwkfjmsdjnbhBREAKLINE'[o;ilbfjkn,m

Later that night, after Bella was fast asleep, Edward tiptoed into her room quietly, picking up her box of Barbies and settling on the floor. He gently picked up the 'Bella' Barbie and put it's dress back on. He then took the 'Edward' Barbie and put it's clothing on before setting it next to the Bella Barbie. He gently put their hands together before putting them back in the box. He pushed the box back where it came from and walked over the real Bella. The little Bella that was growing up and learning new things ever day. He gently touched her lips with his finger before kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Bell Bear." He whispered.

**OKAY I HAD TO HAVE FLUFF. Alright and quick note, Edward's not falling in love with Bella yet. He is just being adorable. I mean, they are best friends! And awww.**

**If you have any questions about sex,**

**Don't PM me.**

**Ask Emmett.**

**Xoxo,**

**Escape. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Don'.me. I'm sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sosososoososososoosososoosososososososoosososo sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated a lot. You have all rights to kill me. (:. But aain, I'm really sorry I have no excuse. Like none. Lol anyway back to regular authors notes**

**Hi! This chapter Bella is 14. And this chapter will be REALLY closely followed by another chapter where there is some drammmmma. Oooh noo. **

**Loveyouall**

**Xoxo  
Escape**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ..meeps.**

"Mom! We're home." Bella's soft voice rang through the house. Edward, happy to hear her, ran from upstairs to greet her only to stop in his tracks. Bella stood there in her 14 year old glory, smiling and happy with an arm around her. Edward followed the arm up the sleeve and met with the face of a boy. He was tan with black eyes and boyish dimples. He looked like he

was the happiest man alive, his arm around Edward's angel. Edward's eyes narrowed. The boy reeked of wet dog that made him scrunch his nose. So this was the infamous Jacob Black.

Bella had been talking nonstop about the new boy in town and how she would die to _get with him_. "Oh right sorry!" Bella giggled, stepping out from under Jacob's arm to give her best

friend a hug. "Ed, this is Jake, my new boyfriend. Jake this is Edward, my bestest friend!" She giggled again in a very nonBella like way. Jacob smiled, sticking out a hand to shake. "Nice to

meet you, Edward." He smiled. _Be nice to him._ He thought to himself, unaware Edward was listening. _She'll go faster if she knows her little friend approves. _Edward growled quietly as he shook Jacob's hand roughly.

"Bella? Honey is that you?" Rosalie ascended the stairs in her gorgeous glory. Jacob's eyes went wide and Bella smacked his arm. He looked at Bella guiltily before kissing her temple gently.

She blushed and Edward gritted his teeth. "Oh! And who's this?" "Jacob Black, ma'am." Jacob smiled cockily and bowed a bit.

Bella and Rosalie both giggled. Edward scoffed. "OOOH BELLA HE _IS_ AS CUTE AS HE WAS IN MY……" Alice trilled, trailing off at the end as she saw Jacob. "Hiya Jake! I'm Alice, Bella's auntie slash sister." Jake smiled at her. "Let's go to my room, Jake." Bella dragged him up the stairs, glaring back at her family for embarrassing her.

EPOV (first actual POV)

I clenched my fists at my sides, watching their fading figures creep up the stairs, Jacob's hand on the small of her back. I turned to Alice, and her nose was scrunched. "He stinks." She whispered, waving the imaginary stench away. _Something doesn't feel right, Edward._ She thought. I grunted. I knew something was off. Jacob seemed…not Bella's type. She was beginning to grow into a beautiful woman, her long chestnut waves reaching down to her ribs, her body fulling out and her large eyes framed with thicker eyelashes. She had begun to wear makeup and plucking her brows like Rosalie taught her. Personally, I thought she looked better without it. She was a beautiful girl. I'm not going to lie, I had a bit of a schoolboy crush on the girl who was now a woman, but she was too young and she had _Jacob_. My mouth filled with vemon at the thought of him. Ugh. What did she see in Jacob Black?

BACK TO 3RD PERSON

"You read to much." Jacob noted as he scanned Bella's tremendous bookshelf. Bella giggled, lounging on her bed watching him closely. "I like books." She replied lightly. He chuckled lowly,

looking fondly at his beautifl girlfriend. Jacob wasn't shallow, really he wasn't. He just liked his girls small and pretty who don't have that big of an opinion. Is that too much to ask? No. And

Bella was perfect. She was gorgeous and smart and quiet and laughed and did everything he said. Like he mentioned before, perfect. Bella looked off, not noticing Jacob's analysis as she

thought about her best friend, Edward. Really? She couldn't deny he was breathtaking. He had that messy bed head the color of a penny and golden eyes to drown in. He was tall and

muscular with a killer smile.

She sighed quietly. "Something upsetting you Bella?" Jake asked, walking over and putting his arm around her. She shook her head. "I'm fine Jake." She murmured. Jake picked her up

suddenly and swung her around in a baby cradle arm position. **(awkward wording ik gosh I just couldn't think of anything better…I made it sounds like a sex position…NOT **

**INTENTIONAL I SWEAR)** Bella giggled as blood rushed in and out of her head at the different speeds of the twirls. Jake was laughing with her as he ran around her room like a fool. They

were both interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Jake's eyes went wide at Edward's livid expression, dropping Bella accidentally. She hit the ground with an 'oof', her

hair falling into her eyes. "You okay, Bells?" Jake asked, looking down at her worriedly. "She's fine." Edward said, his voice dripping with venom, not even looking at Bella. "Jacob your mother is at the front door." He said curtly before leaving the room. The couple looked at each other sadly.

"I don't wanna say goodbye." Jake said sadly. Bella nodded, frowning. Jake suddenly pulled her closer, his hand on the small of her back as he gently cradled her face. Their lips met

suddenly, like a spark of electricity. Not even for 3 seconds before Bella pulled away, face flushed, eyes bright. "Bye." She whispered. Edward, who had been closely watching Jacob's mind let

out a long howl of pain, immediately storming out of the house. "Where are you going?" Esme trilled from the kitchen. "Hunting." Edward gritted through his teeth, grabbing his jacket on

the way out. The door slammed ricocheted back, the slam loud enough for the two humans upstairs to look towards the sound. Jacob kissed Bella one more time hastily on the lips. "See

you tomorrow." He winked, causing Bella's heart to flutter.

**-Wince- pooor pooooooor Edward**

**Okay**

**So**

**Tons of Edward and bella love coming up**

**Can u taste the excitement? No.. but still!lol**

**I really am tempted too do a chapter where Bella is a Edward is at the game.**

**Just to be cute.**

**Maybe –counts on fingers- 2 or 3 chapters from now??  
Hm.**

**Xoxo**

**Escape.**


	8. ANPlease readd:

**Hey guuyss.**

**A quick authors note.**

**Ik, we all hate them.**

**But hey, I gave yall a new chappterrrr! Goshh! Just read this pleaseeeeeee(:**

**Okay**

**So. I uploaded chapter 7 yesterday but fanfic is being screwy (surprise surprise) and like it wasn't showing up for everyone. I uploaded it again lets see if it works! If its still being screwwwyy pleaseee let me know.**

**.**

**Xoxo, **

**Escape**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again sorry about the late update but it's a three day weekend, yayy and I'll get another chapter up by Monday, probably. The story is going faster now that Bella is older, and you are about 2 chapter's away from the biggest surprise ever!. Not really. Idk maybe, ill give more details soon.**

**Okay fine you win.**

**I need help.**

**Lot's of it. I need a way for Edward to express his love for Bella, I need ideas. Yes, dear fanfic readers. The chapter that makes/breaks this story is a "Make your own chapter" for all of my reviewers. Please start thinking about quotes/ideas you want to see in that chapter. If you review now saying "Dayum Bella work that shiiiiiit giiiirlllll." I will somehow fit it into that chapter. It's YOUR chapter guys. Help me make it!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

**Xoxo,**

**Escape**

A soft cry filled the house as Bella entered, immediately running up the stairs to her room and slamming the door. The entire family was hunting at the moment, and Bella was alone to sob her way into oblivion. She felt broken, like something was eating at her insides as she gripped her hair and cried. She immediately threw off her school clothes (courtesy of auntie Alice) and put on her favorite shirt of Edward's. She inhaled, the scent of him sending her into a frenzy and calming her down the slightest. She sat on her bed and cried, screamed, and threw things around for at least a good hour before realizing she needed a distraction. _She needed Edward._ Bella grabbed the phone connected to her room, and dialed his number with haste. It rang at least 8 times before it beeped. _Hey It's Edward, please leave your name and a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._ Bella smiled a bit hearing his voice. "Hey." Her voice was horse. "It's Bella. Just wanted to know when you're coming home." She glanced at the clock. "Love you." With that she hung up, a fresh round of tears falling as she walked into her best friends room, grabbing the golden duvet on his couch and curling up in it, turning on his favorite music (Debussy) and falling into an uneasy sleep, the scent surrounding her.

01293847566666666666666666666666666

Edward was mid-deer when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He ignored it, finishing off his prey before whipping it out. _One missed message from: Bella._ "Shit." He murmured, immediately trying to call her back. After she didn't answer, Edward growled. What if something was wrong? "Carlisle." He asked, knowing his adoptive father would hear him from a mile away. "Yes, son?" "I'm going home. Bella needs me." You could feel Carlisle's panic. "Everything okay?" Edward didn't answer and started running, running as fast as he could back to his little girl.

0987543213456789876543212345678987654321

"Belllaaaaaaa?" Edward called out again, roaming the house searching for her. He heard her heartbeat stronger as he passed his room. He opened the door silently gliding into the room, a soft smile

on his face. Bella was in a little ball on his couch, his blanket he always kept for her wrapped around her tiny shoulders, dried makeup stained her face and her hair was messy. Edward's brow

furrowed. What happened? He poked her softly on the shoulder and she stirred, looking up at him with big wide eyes. She bit her lip as tears formed. Edward immediately gathered her in his arms,

pressing his lips against her forehead. Bella sobbed, pounding her fists against his chest. "Bastard." She whimpered. Edward looked down at her, shocked. Bella never cursed. It just wasn't…Bella.

"Bella…what happened?" The girl looked up at him again, tears falling fast. "Jake!" She cried. "I…I was going to..to his football practice and…and..i…saw…him in…locker…

room…...kissing….Leah…" She managed to spill out the problem. Edward's eyes clouded and all he saw was red, and the broken girl in his arms. His jaw clenched and his arms tightened around Bella, protecting her from whatever invisible force was eating her inside. He kissed her forehead again, rocking her slightly back and forth as she pounded her fists against him. "I hate him!" She kept repeating with each sob. "I hate that bastard! I hate guys! I hate you! I hate anything with sperm!" She would switch between those and Edward said nothing, closing his eyes and humming into her shoulder. They didn't say a thing until Bella's breathing began to slow down as she fell into an uneasy sleep, the burning of the first broken heart imprinted in her chest.

ILOVEYOUYOULOVEMEWE'REAHAPPY..AH JUST FUCK BARNEY.

He had to nerve to show up the next day. That's right. Jacob fucking Black knocked lazily on the Cullen's door, expecting to see a bright eyed rosy cheeked beauty, and was shocked to see a copper haired predator, his eyes coal black and his jaw clenched. "Black." Edward said coolly, and instead of inviting the cheater in, Edward stepped outside and slammed the door behind him. "Can't I talk

to Bella, Edward?" Jacob asked angrily. "I mean, she's _my _girlfriend." Edward's hand lashed out, grabbing Jacob by the arm and throwing him against the wall. "You don't cheat on your _girlfriend_

Jacob, especially if that _girlfriend_ is the best thing in my life." Edward was lost in his words for a moment, not really caring what he was saying or how it sounded. Jacob raised an eyebrow. "I'm

afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Edward." Jake said coolly, his thoughts blank as he tried to rummage through his brain for an excuse. Edward could see his thought barrier breaking, he was close to winning.

"Yeah, Jacob. Unfortunately you _do_ know what I'm talking about. Bella Cullen? Ring a bell? You know Jacob, I don't like coming home to a noisy house, but I'd rather come home to a noisy

house then to one filled with sobs and tears and a broken girl huddled on the couch." Jacob's face quickly flashed with shock and pain. "Listen, Edward," This time Jacob's voice was softer, "I really

didn't want to hurt Bella, I really didn't think she'd find out….but I want to go further, you know? A guy has needs, and Bella well…..Leah could meet them, you know?" Edward growled, throwing

the useless shit over the steps of the Cullen porch and onto the grass. "Just get the fuck out of here." Edward warned, turning on his heels and slamming the door behind him. "Who was that?"

Bella asked softly. She was wearing an old pair of sweats and one of Edward's shirts, her hair was in a ponytail and she clutched a mug of coffee between her pale hands. Edward gave her a small smile, and walked over to press his lips against her forehead. "Nothing." He whispered, his sweet breath spraying her face. "Just a stray mutt."

**Major Team Edward chapter(: You're welcome! Love you guys, remember REVIEW PLEASE ITS NOT THAT HARD!**

**Xoxo, **

**Escape**

**VV**

**Follow**

**VV**

**These**

**VV**

**Arrows**

**VV**

**Until**

**VV**

**You**

**VV**

**Reach**

**VV**

**The **

**VV**

**Review**

**VV**

**Button**

**VV**

**3  
NOW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Late update? I know. You wanna kill me? I don't blame you.**

**Sorrryyyyyy! Okay so I have no excuse (again) but maybe this will make up for it ?  
I loved writing this.**

**ENJOY!  
HAPPY HALLOWEEEN!**

**-Escape**

"BOO!" Alice screamed in Bella's ear, causing the 16 year old to fall off her stool, shrieking as cereal spilled every. "ALICE!!" She whined, pouting as she sat in a mess of milk and Apple Jacks. A soft

laugh filled the room, and both Alice and Bella turned around to find Jasper smiling, honey blond locks falling into his golden eyes as he shook his head slowly. "Leave my niece alone, darlin'." He

teased, coming up behind his wife and putting his long arms around her tiny waist. Alice beamed up at him as she kissed his jawline. "It's Halloween, Jazz! It's a BOOOtiful day." She giggled at her

own joke before breaking free from her husband's grasp and running from the room. "I HAVE COSTUMES TO MAKE!" Jasper smiled fondly, the happy aura of Alice still lingering in the air. "Need help

there kiddo??" He asked gently as he put out one hand for Bella to take. She gave him a fierce glare before latching herself onto his hand and hoisted herself to her feet. "Thanks." She said

unhappily as he walked from the room, still chuckling slightly. Bella huffed, blowing one of her chocolate colored curls out of her face. Her legs were sticky with dried milk and cereal nested in her

hair.

She sighed, squealing as she tripped over the bowl on the floor, squinting her eyes and wincing as she expected the fall that was inevitable. And of course, it happened. **(Bahahaha you all thought Edward was gonna come and save her didn't you?! Nope sorry kiddos, Edward is actually in his room otherwise occupied at the moment. He'll be down in a minute. By the way, you can only imagine what he does in his room alone o.O. HAHAHAHAH) **

Bella felt a slight pain shoot up her back as she let out an angry scream, resting her head back against the tile and closing her eyes. She heard soft footsteps padding against the floor and the

squeak of the soles of shoes whining as someone knelt down next to her. **(Ah, there he is.)** Bella peaked open one eye to see a small patch of copper hair and her eyes flew open. Edward forehead was wrinkled in concern as he peered down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked, a slight bemused undertone to his voice. Bella glared. "I'm fine, Edward." She snapped, gritting her teeth as she tried

to get up. Edward pushed back on her shoulders gently so she was laying back down, and he crawled next to her, mimicking her position so he was in the puddle of spilt milk. "Now we both look

stupid!" He grinned as he cocked his head to the side so it was leaning on Bella's shoulder. She felt a blush heat up her cheeks as she closed her eyes, not feeling anywhere near stupid with the

soggy Apple Jack's in her hair.

OIEFLALEXANDRAISAMAZINGANDLIKESVAGINASCAUSESHEHASAPENIS.

"ALICE!" Bella whined again as her aunt tightened the corset that was already cutting off her breathing supply. "No whining." She scolded as she tied the knots in the back. "Who am I exactly?" The 16 year old asked again, her tone a bit colder then intended. "You're Bella." Alice rolled her eyes.  
"Hm. Just be patient, sweetie." She said in a softer tone as she gently pressed her lips against her forehead.

AFSDFSDCHRISSYISAMAZINGTOOOANDSHEHASAVAGINA

"She's gonna think it's stupid." Edward complained as his annoying sister thrust the costume in his hands. Alice tutted her tongue, sick of all the damn complaints she was getting from him and his secret lover. "Me, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper aren't complaining!" Edward groaned. "Alice, she's gonna hate it." He felt the familiar stinging feeling in his eyes of the tears that would never fall as he turned his face away, his hands balled into fists. He suddenly felt two small arms around his waist, and he turned so his face was buried in soft black spikes. "Be yourself, Ed. She loves you."

I'MMOREFUCKINGAMAZINGTHENEVERYONEBITCHESIHAVEAPENISANDAVAGINA…JUSTKIDDING(:

"PASTTTT THE POINT OF NOOOO RETURN!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett sung as he strutted down the stairs. His black curls were slicked back, and a white mask clung to half his face. He was wearing a very

expensive black suit, a red rose in his pocket. "CHRISTINEEEEEE I AM YOUR ANGEL OF MUSIC!" A musical laugh roamed from above and Rosalie walked down behind her phantom. Her blonde

waves were curled and put up in a gently half up half down hair piece and she wore a white dress that held her beautifully. "Let the flames at last consume us." She sang in her high beautiful voice

as she laced her hand through Emmett's while Carlisle and Esme snapped away on their camera. **(Btw sorry for this part if you don't like it, but I love Phantom of the Opera and this is **

**sort of dedicated to some friends -.-) **Alice was next. She danced down the stairs, a pixie wand in her hand. Her hair was in a bun and sparkles were on basically every inch of her body. She had

the classic green dress and the ballet flats with the bells that rang with every move she made. Jasper grumbled as he stomped down behind her, barely smiling as Carlisle and Esme snapped their

couple shot. Emmett roared with laughter as Jasper sent feelings of guilt his way, which seemed to be resistant against his fit. He was in a forest green long sleeve and tight pants to match, with

pointed brown shoes and a hat with a feather. A fucking feather. "BELLLLLAAAAAA." Alice sang as she called for her resistant niece to come down. "NO! I LOOK RIDICULOUS." An angry voice shot

back. "ISABELLA CULLEN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I SEND EMMETT UP THERE!" Bella sighed loudly, shyly taking shaky steps down the stairs. The women chorused an 'awwww' as

Carlisle clicked away at the camera. Bella blushed, biting her lip as she focused on not falling in her golden heels. Her hair was in an elaborate French braid with a few stray pieces framing her face.

Her dress was a golden yellow with soft waves adorning it. The dress, which in the famous fairy tale was floor length, thanks to Alice, the story was tainted with the short dress that came down to her knee. "Tale as old as time…" Jasper murmured as his little niece stood in front of them. "Where's the beast?" Emmett joked, earning glares from everyone in the rooms. "Edward's meeting us there." Alice murmured, beaming as she stared at her work.

THISISANORMALBREAKLINESORRYIFISCAREDYOUMYLOVELYREADERS3

"Where is he?" Bella asked for the 19th time as her eyes roamed the room for Edward. The party was jam packed with sweaty teens in awkward slutty costumes. Jessica was a bunny, her

little cotton tail possibly the only thing covering her ass. "BELLA!" She slurred, the cup of beer in her hand sloshing around the cup. "OR SHOULD I SAY…*burp* Bell??" She giggled at her own joke

as she swayed away. Bella looked down sheepishly, only to see a pair of black converse in her line of vision to the floor. She traced up the body, suddenly shy. Black pants, gold belt, blue suede

jacket with gold trimming, gold eyes, copper hair, crooked smile. Bella grinned happily, throwing her arms around Edward. "I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING!" She giggled. Edward gently rubbed

her back. "I promised didn't i?" Bella blushed. "By the way, Belle, you look beautiful." He smiled his signature crooked grin that sent Bella in a puddle of sticky dazzle goo at his feet. "You don't look

so bad yourself, Beast." She heard her voice say, but her vocal chords felt numb. "That's mister beast to you." He said seriously, a wicked amusement in his eye. Bella giggled again, rolling her eyes.

"Really, Bella, you look simply stunning." The heat on her neck got impossibly hot as she bit her lip, only making her look more adorable then she did before. "Dance with me?" Edward asked

quietly, suddenly sheepish and uncertain. Suddenly they weren't themselves **(this is entirely figurative by the way. I'm not saying they suddenly switch dimensions or something. You **

**know what, just keep reading!) **They were a beauty and a very tame Beast, two souls, two creatures, one person. He was what she longed for and she was what he needed. She slipped her

hand through his and he immediately began to twirl them around the dance floor, that had been mostly vacated due to the slow song ruining the hazy drunken high about 97% of the teens were

on. "_Tale as old as time." _Edward whispered softly in her ear, twirling her around again, causing Bella's head to reel. **(I KNOW IM SKIPPING AROUND THE SONG) **"_Both a little scared. Neither _

_one prepared. Beauty-" _"And the Beast." Bella finished, gently pressing her lips against his.

****SQUEEAAAAAAAAAAALSSS*

**Yes. Yes I am going to be this mean. Yes. Yes I am finishing the chapter here.**

**Yes. Yes I am.**

**Part 2 will be out by tomorrow night**

**Perhaps early this morning (:**

**Idk depends.**

**But, here's a problem my dear readers.**

**I don't know if any of you have heard of Nanowrimo, but it's a writing competition in which you have to write 50,000 words in thirty days. The entire month of November. And that's atleast 1,666.6 words a day. I unfortunately won't have time for fanfiction. Maybe I might, but that's incredibly unlikely, but don't worry, I wont keep you hanging here, I promise!**

**Thanks(:  
-Escape**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the very short chapter.**

**But I need to leave you guys somewhere where I can leave you hanging for about a month without really wondering too much. The Cullens reactions will dictate the next chapter.**

**Thanks for the support and love guys! **

**Xxoxoox,**

**Escape3**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty-" "And the Beast." Bella finished, gently pressing her lips against his._

**THIS CHAPTER:**

Their lips lingered over each other's for a moment before Edward suddenly pushed Bella away. Bella eyes went wide and she gave him a confused look. He glared at her, muttering an excuse under his breath as he stomped away. Bella's heart was racing, her lips tingled, her eyes filled up with tears, her body shook. Was…was she a bad kisser or something? She gently pressed her fingers

against her lips, hoping to savor the warmth of Edward's honey lips against hers. "Bella??" Alice's soft voice murmured, trying to pull Bella out of her state of mind. Bella just shook her head and

shut her eyes. The pixie dragged her by her hand out of the crowded room and the upbeat music to the outside grass, where she then collapsed into her aunt's arms, sobbing. "We-we kissed…and

he pushed me…away...glared…walked…away…" She managed to cough out as Alice held her, taking out her phone with her other hand. "Jasper?" She said in a soft voice. "Can…can you come get

Bella? Yeah, my plan..no Jazz, yes….this isn't how I saw it in my vision…**(OH YEAH BIG THING I FORGOT TO MENTION: OF COURSE BELLA KNOW's THEY ARE VAMPIRES!! SHE'S BEEN **

**LIVING WITH THEM ALL HER LIFE. TEHE.) **Just…bring around the car…love you too.." Bella was silent the car ride home, the soft jazz playing in the car just droning in her ears. "Edward's

home." Jasper said casually as he opened the car door for Bella. She sucked in a breath, and threw open the front door, the loud slam echoing through the house. "Bella I-" Edward got up from the

couch, reaching a hand towards Bella. She breezed by him, running up the stairs, throwing off her hair pins as she went before running to her room and slamming the door so hard the frames in

the hall shook. Alice gave Edward a hard glare as she passed him, stalking up to her room, fuming. Jasper just looked at him sadly and sulked off to the kitchen, the emotions in the house too

much. _You screwed up, dear brother. Big time, dumb ass. _Alice screamed at him through her thoughts. Edward quietly walked up the stairs, and rapt his knuckles against Bella's door. "FUCK OFF!" A

sweet voice screamed from inside. "Bella, please, open the door love." "I HATE YOU!" "Bella." Edward chided, wiggling the knob. "Just leave me alone, Edward, okay!?" He heard a slam of a pillow

hitting the door. "God damnit, Isablla. Just open the damn door." "AS IF!" Edward shook with frustration, before just lashing out and slamming on the door with his fist, the wood splintering around

it, causing the door to break. "YOU BROKE MY DOOR!" Bella screeched, retreating to the furthest corner of her room, anger in her eyes. Edward's expression softened. "Bella, listen." "YOU BROKE MY

DOOR!" "Yes, yes I did." Edward said calmly. "Anyways-" Bela screeched again, throwing a book at Edward's head. In an instant Edward was across the room, pinning her arms above her head and

getting in her face. "Wanna do that again?" He asked, his sweet breath spraying her face. She didn't have the chance to respond, for her captor feverishly pressed his lips on hers, picking her up and

spinning her around. "Mine." He panted as they broke apart, leaning his head against her forehead. "Be mine." Bella smiled softly, her heart soaring, "Yours." She murmured. "Always yours."

**I think I did a good job on this(:**

**Okay so I told you all I'd use your ideas to make a chapter**

**I am.**

**But they are going to make several chapters**

**Is that okay?  
Hope so!  
See you guys soon!  
xooxox,**

**Escape**


End file.
